Starkiller
Galen Marek, pronounced /ɡeɪlən ˈmæɹɛk/ and codenamed Starkiller, was a male Human apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. A powerful Force-user who lived during the era of the Galactic Empire, Marek originated from the Wookiee home planet of Kashyyyk as the sole offspring of two Jedi Knights—Mallie and Kento Marek—who deserted the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. Following the death of his mother, the young Marek's father was killed in battle by Darth Vader. Though only a child, Marek possessed an exceptionally strong connection to the Force that the Dark Lord of the Sith sought to exploit. Thus, Darth Vader abducted Marek in order to train the orphan in the ways of the Sith Order. Although the Sith were limited to only two members at any given time, Vader nonetheless trained Marek as a secret apprentice during his own apprenticeship to Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord who ruled the galaxy as Emperor Palpatine. The physical and psychological trauma of Vader's unforgiving training regimen resulted in Marek's immersion within the dark side of the Force as his Master intended. With his childhood memories suppressed and his original identity forgotten, Marek only knew himself as the Dark Lord's apprentice; a Sith assassin who operated under the codename "Starkiller" and a living weapon to be deployed against the enemies of Darth Vader. In addition to the assassination of numerous targets that included Vader's many rivals, the apprentice trained for years in preparation for the day when he would be ready to aid his Master in a confrontation with Darth Sidious. This singular goal became Starkiller's obsession as he longed to become a true Sith Lord. The pinnacle of Starkiller's training saw him deployed against Jedi targets for the first time in his life in 3 BBY and culminated in victories against the fugitive Jedi Masters Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus and Shaak Ti. With the death of Ti, one of the few members of the Jedi High Council who survived Order 66, Darth Vader declared that the time had come to execute their plan to overthrow the Emperor. Elated at the prospect of finally fulfilling his sole purpose in life, Starkiller rendezvoused with Vader on the Executor only to be betrayed and severely wounded by his Master who claimed that Sidious's spies had discovered the existence of the secret apprentice. Pressured by the Emperor, Vader demonstrated his loyalty by seemingly killing Starkiller. In truth, the betrayal was a ruse that allowed Vader to save his apprentice's life. Upon Starkiller's full recovery in 2 BBY, Vader revealed his contingency plan: the creation of a full-scale rebellion against the Galactic Empire. The apprentice was instructed by his Master to assemble an army of rebels and dissidents in order to distract the Emperor's attention with a civil war, hence allowing them both another opportunity to assassinate Sidious. Though bitter and resentful toward Vader, Starkiller complied and searched several parts of the galaxy for influential contacts that would be crucial to the formation of an insurrection on a galactic-scale. Through Starkiller's efforts, three disillusioned members of the Imperial Senate—Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis and Mon Mothma—convened on the planet Corellia where they agreed to join their resources together in opposition to the Emperor's rule. However, the mission proved to be another deception on Vader's part; the Dark Lord betrayed Starkiller once more and captured the senators. Outraged by the discovery that his Master was unwilling to challenge Darth Sidious with Starkiller's aid, the former apprentice journeyed to the incomplete Death Star and intended to rescue his new-found allies from execution. Abandoning the persona of Starkiller, he re-embraced his Jedi heritage as Galen Marek through the partial recovery of his suppressed memories. During the apprentice's infiltration of the nearly-complete battlestation, Galen Marek confronted and defeated his former Master in battle. Sidious hoped to claim Marek as his new apprentice and goaded him to kill Vader. Instead, Marek attacked the Emperor in a move to provide the senators with enough time to escape the Death Star. His plan succeeded, but ultimately cost the apprentice his life. Nevertheless, his sacrifice facilitated the formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the outbreak of the Galactic Civil War. The early founders of the Rebellion remembered the apprentice as Galen Marek, the original architect of the Rebel Alliance, and honored his memory by adopting the Marek family crest as the official emblem of the Alliance. Unknown to the Rebels, Darth Vader preserved his former apprentice's corpse as a genetic template for the creation of a more powerful and obedient version of the original Starkiller. But due to the inherent difficulties of cloning Force-wielders, coupled with the flaws of a modified version of the Kaminoan technique, the initial results were less than satisfactory. Vader was forced to replicate his fallen disciple on multiple occasions in a bid to gradually correct the imperfect procedure. Approximately six months after Marek's death, the Dark Lord's experiment—conducted in secret within the Timira City Cloning Facility—produced hundreds of abject failures and a rogue clone who escaped from Kamino. Despite such setbacks, Darth Vader ultimately succeeded in his goal to engineer the perfect clone of his former apprentice. A far more powerful version of Marek, the clone successfully purged himself of the emotional imprints that undermined his precursors The P Team/B Team Storyline Starkiller is now with a group of heroes known as the Omega League in order to bring an end to wars in the Multi-Universe. To Crossover Flee Project Darkness He with the rest of the Omega League joined up with the P Team and helped in their war with Zeus. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Starkiller and the Omega League return to aid the Helper Squad and other heroes groups in a war with Mechuckles. Starkiller also finds out that his dark side has taken a from of it's own he has no idea how this come to be but he seeks to end. Wrath of the God of War Rises Meister of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Starkiller returns in this story with Crugger to joins forces with the heroes and their old friend Death The Kid. They meet them on an barren island after Discord, Bender, Skipper and Death The Kid drink Mexican Beer and eat bananas. Kid introduces them to the others and offers to help out with the ship, getting their names cleared and saving the day. Starkiller and the others arrive at the amusement park where Jack confirms that they found the locations and Starkiller states that they must split into three. Starkiller heads with Cruger and helps catch the BlackGarurumon members who they force an answer out of with him threatening cold blood torture. After that, he helps Cruger and crew in finding Broodwing, fighting Krybots and getting what Jesse could be up to. Starkiller and the others rush to save everyone which they are too late to and Mooch gloats which gets Bender to shoot him down where Starkiller tells him to calm down. Starkiller is present with the team when the plans about the internment camp are revealed and he finds Bender's comment on calling the moon "A Death Star" amusing. Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. Cruger and Starkiller had their hands full with zombies while the other two deal with finding the piece. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned. Starkiller and his friends begin their attack on the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister. Cruger, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the team learn that BlackGarurumon's allies are there and from Slade's ally Jonas Hodges that they are relocating their base and that must find their next piece of the treasure in the pyramid using convenient means. Slade, Anti Cosmo and The Striker Force lead on the pyramid to find their piece which has Starkiller fight the trio of Hans, Jack Welker, Philip Bauer while Slade and Anti Cosmo fight Blue who shows up by coincidence. Starkiller joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Starkiller, Zick, Raziel, Cruger and the team work with Isabella to recover the trigger from Jack, Philip and Clay Morrow when they arrive. Cruger and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. It turns out that is waiting 2 minutes in the same area. Future Warfare TBA Videos Gallery Starkiller.jpg Starkiller15.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Reformed Villains Category:Humans Category:The Omega League Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Second in Command Category:Action Hero Category:Jedi Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Superhumans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Fettered Characters Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel Witwer Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Enemies of the Meta Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation